


YOU

by dwalk1_2002, joli_camarillo



Category: Miami Medical, Rosewood (TV), Rosilla (fandom)
Genre: Ambush, Angst, F/M, He saves her, Kimo Atasi is a murderous criminal, Love, Love Confessions, Rosie's been shot, Villa's in danger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: An East Miami PD raid goes sideways, and the target  Samoan Drug LordKIMO ATASI (wanted for distribution multi-murder, and Child Prostitution),has escaped into a lower basement of one of his drug labs-Villa pursues,and the situation slants further sideways...





	1. 10-13!! Officer Down!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [Multifandomfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Zaffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaffie/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [nrdhrd3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrdhrd3/gifts), [Lizline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizline/gifts), [LocksleyRowena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocksleyRowena/gifts), [ClarismaE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarismaE/gifts), [ahh_nnaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahh_nnaaa/gifts), [RegalPixieDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalPixieDust/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [ForeverRegalBeliever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverRegalBeliever/gifts), [LilyCaroline17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCaroline17/gifts), [POIfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/POIfan/gifts), [Ketana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketana/gifts), [SweetLyn93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLyn93/gifts), [Wonder_Libra27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonder_Libra27/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts).

> ADULT LANGUAGE IN THE MOST CHAPTERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie's been SHOT by Samoan Drug Lord KIMO ATASI and transported to Miami  
Medical Center.

Detective Villa makes her way down the dank hallway, mindful to step so that her heels don't 'clack' against the cement floor. Her senses  
are at highest alert, her muscles tight and quivering. A metallic clang brings her attention to an area off to her left in the same instant, a gunshot  
rings out...she throws herself to the right, behind a stack of cartons. As she hits the floor, two more bullets rip through the cardboard boxes-  
clearly she'll need better 'cover'; remaining where she is is not an option (paper against bullets?)

Two quick breaths, and two rapid shots in the direction of the muzzle flashes, and she crouches, then starts to sprint in the direction of some  
tall, heavy machinery, then a sharp, stinging pain in her right side...the bullet's impact knocks the breath fromher lungs, buckle her legs...  
Annalise's pistol skitters across the floor, out of reach.

The Detective fingers fumble for her second weapon (inside her boot), but her vision is hazy and her movements slowed...a hulking shadow  
blocks what overhead light there is, but Villa would recognize that scarred, sneering face anywhere: KIMO ATASI. The multi-murder suspect, meth  
distributer, and child pimp points his pistol at her face, and she closes her eyes, utters one last name: _ROSIE_...suddenly Kimo whirls  
to his left, and a large blur that comes flashing into her peripheral vison, slamming into Kimo and causing his shot to go wild...the two behemoths  
battle for thirty, forty seconds...another shot, and then one of the combatants gains the upper hand...three chopping blows, and the fight is over.  
Annalise holds her breath-is her murderer or her savior the victor?...

"ROSIE!!, she cries, when he comes into the light. THANK GOD!"...then he stumbles, and she sees the spreading red stain on his right side, just  
below his ribs...

Annalise Villa is nearly out of her mind with panic and worry. Not a physician, she has seen enough GSWS to know that Rosie is in serious  
trouble, unless he gets medical attention and soon...this wound, plus his already compromised medical condition...NONONO! She has to dial  
it back, get control of herself. After marshaling her own dwindling physical resources to crawl over to her fallen partner, apply pressure to the  
area of the wound, and CPR, she radios for an EMS Medical Unit and additional backup.

This is Detective Villa...badge #xxx3...10-13, 10-I3! Officer down! Officer down! Need immediate medical assistance at KAIO FALETUPE-that's  
the KILO ALPHA INDIA OSCAR WAREHOUSE on K and Longmore Streets; roll back-up as well-expedite!"

{All Units! All Units! Respond Code four: 10-13 @KAIO FALETUPE-that's the KILO ALPHA INDIA OSCAR WAREHOUSE; junction K and Longmore  
Streets-unknown number of armed and hostile suspects at scene! 2 UC also on scene-both down... Sector Commander enroute; request ARU (Armed  
Response Unit) expedite to scene!}

Rosie isn't technically a part of the EMPD, Villa knows that every sector car and EMS Unit in the area will respond with haste, when a 10-13 (Officer  
(Officer Involved Shooting) is reported.

Annalise Villa has never been so frightened in her entire 30 years, with the except for when her father walked out on the family when she  
but just a child, and when her deceased Husband died suddenly at age 27. Rosie is still unconcious, and his breathing seems shallower...she grabs  
her radio and depresses the 'call' button:

"Dispatch-what's the ETA on the EMS bus I called for?! My Partner is bleeding out!"

"Copy Detective Villa-Med Unit Echo Motel 22-Critically wounded UC at location...10-13! Get some speed up!"

{Copy, dispatch-ETA 02 mikes! (2minutes)}

"Stay with me, Baby...nonono-keep your eyes OPEN, Rosie; help is coming...you're okay, it's not that bad...

{That EMS bus needs to HURRY! THE! FUCK! UP!}

Two paramedics, Rulon and Price, burst into the small space, and relieve Villa of CPR duty. They immediately get to work on Beaumont Rosewood,  
after a cursory examination of the Female Detective. "He's still with us!", Rulon announces, and Annalise breathes a deep sigh of relief:Oh, THANK

GOD!)

"Pulse is thready and weak, BP 102/65...1 mg epi, P?"

"On it...epi's in...Detective, are YOU OK??!"

"Rosie-worry about Rosie!! Is he okay?!", she cries, craning to get a look at him.

Admonishing her to stay as still as possible, while assessing the damage ("Flesh wound-I'm giving morphine and applying a combat dressing-  
let the ER Docs make the call on stitches"-this first needle is a sedative, Detective"), Rulon quickly and efficiently and dresses Villa's wound and  
administers the medications.

"Rosewood's stable-I'll get Kenny and Box down here to help out...Detective! Please try to remain STILL...when you you move about, I don't get  
accurate readings on your 'vitals'. "

"Rosie," the Latina Detective mumbles sleepily-the pain killer and sedative is beginning to take effect. "Tell...Rosie...I...tell him that I love him."

"You'll tell him yourself, here in awhile, Paramedic Price answers, smiling. " 'Go' for transport, Ru?"

Kenny Lands and Lydia "Box" Cajas, the second paramedic Team are on site now, and the four EMS staff have have them outside of the building  
and loaded onto the 'buses' not long afterwards. Captain Ryan Slade, his co-Captain, Ira Hornstock, and various Detectives from the Squad have come  
by as well as a CSI Team and a dozen or so uniformed officers. Neither of Villa nor Rosie are in any condition to answer questions: The Captains will  
visit the hospital; theremaining squad (and the uniforms) stay on scene.


	2. NURSE! NURSE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie's ER visit takes a turn for the worse

[deeep deeep deeep deeep deeep deeep deeep deeep deeeeeep!!

Villa awakens to the strident shrilling of the life support machines connected to Beaumont Rosewood  
Jr...she is disoriented, and panicked-running to the door, she screams for the Nurse: ENFERMERA! AYUDEME!  
AYUDEME!" She's so stressed, she reverts to her native tongue. His Attending Nurse is in the room in less than a  
minute:

LONGINO: "He's CODING! Get me a crash cart!

[THE ATTENDING ER PHYSCIAN, Eva Zambrano, bursts in, going into action right away]:

"I'm starting compressions-What is his crit?

(RN TUCK BRODY HAS ALSO ENTERED THE ROOM): - 23!

ZAMBRANO: Paddles! That's a shockable rhythm. Let's move! Here we go...Clear! - No response!  
Get me an amp of epi and a hundred lidocaine!

BRODY: Clear! - No response...

ZAMBRANO: Another amp of epi, another hundred lidocaine!

"ROSIE! ROSIE!!" Villa screams, brokenly. She stumbles to her knees, where Nurse Longino breaks her fall  
by cradling her in her arms. (GET HER OUTTA HERE, JEANNIE!, yells Tuck).

Villa is still hysterical as Longino and a male orderly lift and trundle her out of the room: "ROSIE, NO! DON'T  
LEAVE ME!!"

ZAMBRANO: HIT HIM AGAIN!

LONGINO: Charging 200...still nothing!

BRODY: Charging...300...clear!...there he is...he's back!"

********************************************************************************

ZAMBRANO: Push 1 more mg of epi-charge paddles to 300!

Villa, calmed down now is joined in the waiting room by Beaumont's parents, Pippy and TMI, Michie, Captains  
Hornstock and Slade. and her Mother, Daisie. They have all tried, with little success, to comfort her. This just may  
be the longest night any of the nine have faced.

Beaumont Jr (Rosie) is stable now, and Villa has some surprising news

Chapter Text  
Dr. Zambrano: Mr. and Mrs. Rosewood...I'm SO SORRY...

Donna Rosewood: What...NO...NO! NOOOO!

Beaumont Sr: Donna....come on Babe...

Ira Hornstock: This is FUCKED!!

Dr. Zambrano: His compromised heart condition, the blood loss-we just couldn't get him back....I....

VILLA! VILLA, YOU OK!!? VILLA!!!

With a start, Annalise jerks awake, dis-oriented and confused. ROSIE! she sobs brokenly. NOOO

Pippy sits beside her. "Villa! Rosie's OK-he's stable! He 'coded' a few times, but he's OK now-Thank GOD!"

"He's OK...Rosie's OK..." Villa bursts into tears, sobbing with relief. She turns tear-filled eyes to Donna Rosewood. "He  
saved our lives-that bullet was meant for US, and he, he, jumped in front of us"...unconsciously, one hand slips down over  
her lower abdomen. "He didn't HESITATE, not for a SECOND...he just...ACTED."

TMI leans close to her "Dad" (Beaumont Sr) and whispers a question: "Daddy-why's she saying 'US?' "

"She's PREGNANT," says Donna Rosewood, overhearing. "Correct, Love?"

"I-yes. Rosie and I are pregnant. I planned to tell him that evening, before the call to the warehouse..."

Slade speaks up. "Not to be an ASS, Detective, but WTF were you thinking? You're going after dangerous thugs while PREGNANT??"

Hornstock is quick to Villa's defense. "EASE UP, Cap. She knows what she did was NEXT LEVEL STUPID -CORRECT, Detective?"

(Villa nods)

"She KNOWS THAT...and we'll get to the ass-chewing-LATER...right now, we pull together for these two, Good Good?"

Slade grumbles agreement.

Dr. Zambrano returns to the waiting room with an update. "He's till resting comfortably, still unconscious...she turns to smile at  
Villa. "He did wake up once to ask for you, Detective Villa."

"I can see him?"

"You may-you have 10 minutes, and then I'll have a nurse bring the rest of the room in pairs."

Donna Rosewood clasps both of the Doctor's hands in hers. "We are SO GRATEFUL to you Doctor."

Beaumont Sr adds his endorsement. "Villa says, " Is that alright, that I see him first?"

Pippy answers for the group. "He'll want to know that you're okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION  
ENFERMERA! AYUDEME! AYUDEME! (NURSE! HELP ME!)


	3. Palm Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not Dr. Zambrano's first contact with Rosewood Jr: years prior, she  
and Rosie had a 4 month fling, long before he opens his own shop, and her  
years as an attending at Miami Medical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The medical terms might not be quite correct-if anyone can provide  
the proper ones, we'd be very grateful 😁

As she types orders into her computer, Eva Zambrano pauses to take a sip of coffee, and to reflect on her  
patient, Beaumont Rosewood, Jr., and their first meeting, six years prior...

When: Medical Conference, Palm Beach, Florida (Omni Hotel)

His height and musculature, and his stunning good looks, are what first drew her attention. He's also confident,  
very self-assured, and oozing masculinity. So many women, of all races, swarm around him, and she's resigned  
herself to not getting a chance to meet this incredible specimen (the conference is a one day, one night affair),  
when, just like that, he's at her elbow, just as she's preparing to leave the after-party and go up to her room.

Eva Zambrano has no intention of letting Dr. Rosewood get away-not tonight! She is keenly aware of her OWN  
attractiveness and sexual allure-Rosie can't take his eyes off of her...they chat (flirt) for about an hour before  
she invites him to her room (there's a medical question she's like his opinion on)...

Room 1187: All pretenses aside, the sexy ER physician strips out of her evening gown (she wears dark blue panties  
and bra beneath), and advises her guest that she's hoping that he'll agree to assist her with a breast exam. "As a  
well-capable Doctor, I'd think that you're well able to perform a self-exam."

Unsnapping and discarding her bra, the striking Latina purrs, "I AM. A second opinion never hurts; also I'd  
like you to have a look at THIS (she points to her left breast.

"That...appears to be an invaginated nipple, also known as inverted nipple, which, as you know, should be  
investigated regularly, as this condition is sometimes indicative of breast cancer...lets do a manual exam":  
his big hands take hold of her bosoms, the fingertips probing the heated flesh. Eva gasps, "Annny-thing, Dr?"

"Thankfully, NO...I'll try bringing this 'innie' out of hiding; make certain that it's a natural condition." His lips close  
around the thick, brown cone of her left teat, making her groan aloud, "It-iii-It's always been that way."

He stops sucking long enough to remark, "Better safe than sorry," and pays the same attention to her other boob.

Ten minutes of switching from nipple to nipple, and Eva Zambrano exclaims that she needs him INSIDE HER. Always the  
gentleman, he arranges her onto her back...he asks if she wants oral first; "Later!", she tells him.

The condom-fitting proves to be quite the adventure: normally adept at this practice (one of her favorite parts of the  
act), the gorgeous brunette must concede to Rosewood, after much fumbling (she can't believe what she's seeing: Is that  
thing REAL?!) Once it's on, neither has the patience for foreplay...

JESUS! Just half of his absurdly long and fat _chascalala_ (big ass DICK) is more than she's ever had  
inside of her at one time; she giggles, as the title of that C + C Music Factory club jam (Things That Make You Go  
Hmmmmm!) flashed through her mind...this HOMBREZON (Manly man) isn't just making her go Hmmmmm!, but GOD  
IN HEAVEN and Are you fucking KIDDING ME!...

Really wet now, he fits in another two inches, and Eva's able to grind herself on the super-sized choco-bar, while  
Rosie, the DEAR, squeezed and rubbed her tits. Her moans and lustful cries fill the hotel room, as do his deep gasps and  
exhortations. His thumbs flick her nipples, and she almost cums RIGHT T-T-THEN!! The pace of Rosie's thrusting hips  
pace increased. Dr. Zambrano's clutching hands grab at the boulders of his shoulders; her red fingernails score the flesh.  
Their lips meet, tongues darting in time to the rise and fall of their bodies.


End file.
